How far are you willing to go
by FadedZane
Summary: Tyger is a Arcanine who is (somewhat) forced to leave his pack and start a new one,along the way he meets a tamed female vulpix called Mystic and both fall in love,but when the vulpix's trainer sees their relationship her wants to stop it. So he moves far away from where Tyger lives and when he finds out,Tyger is even willing to swim across the ocean to reach her.
1. Summaryintroduction

Tyger is a Arcanine who is (somewhat) forced to leave his pack and start a new one,along the way he meets a tamed female vulpix called Mystic and both fall in love


	2. Falling headtail over tail

Tyger is a Arcanine who is (somewhat) forced to leave his pack and start a new one,along the way he meets a tamed female vulpix called Mystic and both fall in love,but when the vulpix's trainer sees their relationship her wants to stop it. So he moves far away from where Tyger lives and when he finds out,Tyger is even willing to swim across the ocean to reach her

* * *

"Tyger!"

 _Uh oh!_

"Yes father?" Tyger growled,getting up and faced the alpha of the pack.

"It's time you leave my pack!" Growled Tyger's father. As Tyger was about to complain his father cut him off,"You are no longer that little Growlithe that needs protecting from me or you're mother Sarah. "At her name,Sarah came over.

" Just give him a little more time." She said looking at her son.

"No!" Tyger's father snapped,"Fang-" Sarah started and was cut off," No." Fang growled taking a step towards son,"You have until the sun is highest in the sky to leave." He said taking a threatening to Tyger who looked scared. Fang turned around and stalked away from Tyger who said something under his breath.

* * *

Noon ( so tempted to say Sun high)

"He left." Fang said frowning when he didn't find Tyger in his usual spot,"I can't believe I pushed him away." Fang hung his head on his mate's shoulder.

"It was his time." Sarah said frowning and fighting back tears,"Our only surviving pup is out their in the big world now,let's just hope that he stays safe." Fang nodded his head and they both went back to the pack.

* * *

 _I'll show him!_ Tyger thought with anger, _I can survive on my own..._

Tyger wondered his former pack territory,looking for a way out,"Why is our territory so large?" Tyger asked himself out loud,unable to stand the quietness for much longer.

"Come on Mystic!" A human called out to his Pokémon, "They say that their is a pack of Arcanines(what is the plural?) in this forest! I wouldn't want you to get attacked now!"

"Alright Kent! Just slow down!" (She is talking to him using a physic move Id remember the name,help me out if you know what it's called) A vulpix came into Tyger's sight and her fell paws/head over tail for her,but didn't know it yet. _Why not have a little fight?_

Tyger thought eagerly but something inside him couldn't let him pull the trigger. Was it her beauty? No! Was it her smiling face? No! Was it her elegance? No! What was it? It was a combination of all. Tyger saw a Vaporeon coming from behind followed by it's trainer. Finally he pulled the trigger and used Extreme speed to stop the water type in its tracts,surprising both trainers.

Tyger bared his fangs and dared the Vaporeon to attack,"Aqua,use Hydro pump!" The trainer said trying and failing to hide her fear. The Vaporeon did as told and missed when Tyger used dig to avoid the attack. Kent had gone and picked up Mystic who watched amazed at the fight that was unfolding. As few minutes later Tyger came back up and used Thunder Fang on the Vaporeon. Aqua could barely get up.

"This fight was over before it even began." Tyger said snarling in the Vaporeon's face. Aqua nodded and said,"The elders where right! This is Arcanine forest!" It yelped and staggered back to it trained who said," Return Vaporeon." And mumbled _Stupid Arcanine_

Tyger growled and scared the trainer who went over to Kent(real name Clark Kent jk xD I just ran out of names),"Hi Bruce!" Kent said looking at his so called friend.

"How are you an Diana?" Kent asked his as the Arcanine disappeared into the shadows followed by Kent's Vulpix.

The two talked for a long time before they realized that Mystic was missing.

* * *

Mystic's POV

Mystic turned to follow the Arcanine who save her from Aqua when her trainer wasn't looking,"Hello?" She called out into the forest and jumped when she heard a voice that didn't belong to the Arcanine.

"You shouldn't be out the far little Vulpix." Growled a battle scared Mightyena,"Unless you're looking for a fight?" Mystic turned and ran called out her trainer's name in her fear a tracking the one she had been looking for,"Shade?" The Mightyena had still been chasing Mystic when he heard Tyger's voice.

"You know you're trespassing!" Growled Tyger who had came from the undergrowth,his powerful figure intimidating him.

"S-s-Sorry Tyger! Won't happen again! I promise!" Shade stammered trying to keep the whimper to the back of his throat when Tyger stood in front of him,"I'll leave!." Shade said running off with his tail between his legs.

Mystic sat in awe as Mightyena called Shade turned around and fled. When he had left,Tyger picked Mystic up by the scruff and brought her to his temporary den.

Once her set her down,she started to explore his home and ask questions, "Is this your den? How long have you lived here? Why did you run after you fought Aqua? Have you been watching me and my trainer when we got here? Do you live in a pack?" Mystic took a breath only to stop when she said the look in Tyger's eyes,"And what's your name? Mine is Mystic."she said looking at her small paws.

Tyger took in a large breath and started from her first question," Yes this is my den,but only temporary, I lived in this forest scene I was born, I ran off because I don't want to be caught and tamed,no I haven't been watching you when you and your trainer got here,I just left my pack today,and my name is Tyger." He finished up,"Now it's my turn." He growled, "Why are you here?"

Mystic responded bouncing up to Tyger, "Me and my trainer are heading home! We live my a lake with a forest on the other side and the pond is surrounded by a big plain." Tyger only nodded and looked up at the sky which was darkening.

"Do you have anything that can help me get you trainer to you faster?" He asked the vulpine who nodded giving him her bandana,"Stay here and I'll bring them to you." He said picking the thing up,"But!" Tyger looked back at the Vulpix with narrowed eyes,"okay. " she squealed and watch him leave. As soon as he left it started to rain,but the only thing going through her mind was how handsome Tyger was. She shook her head firmly to get him out of her head,it was a lighting and thunderstorm now...

* * *

Tyger's POV

Tyger growled as rain splattered his face and her shook the rain out of his eyes still carrying the bandana in his jaws,it smelled of her and thoughts about her swirled around in his head put he forced them back of his mind.

"Mystic! Vulpix! Come here girl." He made out the voices of Mystic's trainer and his friend...and the Vaporeon as well. The Vaporeon tried to hit him with a water attack when he heard him coming.

"Stop Aqua!" Bruce said noticing Mystic's bandana in his jaws. Kent ran up to Tyger and tried to grab the bandana but Tyger pulled away.

"I think it wants us to follow." Bruce said as Tyger turned and walked back into the forest, "Then let's go!" Kent said following the Arcanine,eager to find out where Mystic is. Tyger lead them through the forest and to his den where Mystic waited for his return.

"Kent! Kent! Kent!" Mystic said from inside the den,not wanting to get her fur wet unlike the Arcanine. Tyger gave the one he assumed to be Kent, Mystic's bandana and went inside his den.

When the humans finally decided it was worth the risk to enter the Arcanine's den,they found it to be warm and the Arcanine already moving to the back so they had room to wait out the storm,suddenly it started to snow very hard. Kent had went over to his Vulpix who greeted him back eagerly.

* * *

Mystic POV

Next morning,the snow had reached up as high as he trainer's waist and still snowing and becoming a blizzard and Tyger had gone missing and they had to wait in his den,couped up.

"I'm so hungry!" Kent said as his stomach growled for food, "Vul Vul pix." Groaned Mystic who was laying on her belly with her legs spread out.

In agreement while Aqua and Bruce voiced theirs.

"I'm more curious as to where that Arcanine is..." Bruce said taking their minds off their hunger.

"His name is Tyger!" Mystic said lifting her head. Bruce and Kent looked at Mystic when they saw Tyger jumping through the snow carrying some apples in his neck fur and a huge one his his jaws. Once he reached his den,he shook out his fur and the apples tumbled out,then went to the back of the den to eat his own. Mystic went up to him only to be growled at.

* * *

Tyger's POV that morning

Tyger woke to the rumble of his stomach. _Nooooo! I don't want to look for food when it's snowing out!_ he then looked at the others. _But they'll get hungry too..._ Tyger sighed and got up to leave his den. _Great! It's almost up to my belly fur!_ Tyger growled but continued on his search for food,any food for that matter.

Tyger came across many berry bushes that have been eaten almost clean,leaving only the sour ones which he ate ignoring the foul fast and bile that rose up when he ate them. He finally came across an are that has yet to be picked clean by human and/or Pokémon and saw his prize.

"Ours!" Growled Shade who had his pack with him this time round.

Tyger frowned,his ears and tail drooping,"I can wait..." He said knowing her was out numbered, "Wait a minute!" He growled realizing what ground he was on or should he say territory, "You're on Fang's territory! And you know what he'll do if he finds out." Sneered Tyger. _Got you again!_ He thought with a smirk on his face.

Shade looked around for a moment,"Fine!" He spat,"Looks like we can't sneak away with anything at the moment,so we'll take what we have and leave!" He barked and his pack left with what they gathered.

 _Time to get my prize!_ Tyger thought looking up at the huge apple. It took a long time,including getting a long scratch on his side,but her finally got it and gather some other apples for those at his den,by now he was gathering apples in a harsh blizzard.

Tyger was unhappy with his scratch and the snow and blizzard slowing him down,so it was reasonable and unreasonable for him to growl at Mystic,he felt back by didn't want to apologize. The next morning they ate up the rest of the apples and Tyger gave them a rids through the snow so they didn't have to walk through it.

"Thanks Tyger!" Kent said getting off the pokemon who only flicked his ear in response.

Mystic had ran jumped off him and turned to face him,"Will you visit?" She asked him.

"Maybe." Scowled Tyger playfully and touched noses with Mystic,"I'll try and find a den near here." He said going off past the lake and into the forest to look for a den. After a long time of searching(it's dusk) he finally found one and marked it as his own,"Maybe I will visit her tomorrow." He said gathering things to make a nest/bed. Once he had gathered enough,he fell asleep instantly,dreams filled with a certain Vulpix.

* * *

Mystic's POV

Mystic watch sadly as Tyger left,"Come on girl! Let's go inside and get cleaned up! I'll make your favorite dinner! And maybe we can have ice cream!" Kent said as Mystic turned slowly and went inside.

After Mystic go a bath,Kent went to making her favorite dinner,Tacos. Mystic wagged her six tails in excitement,"They're almost done girl! Just another 20 minutes or more,why don't you go out side? " Kent suggested petting her head. Mystic nodded and went outside to look across the lake and was surprised to Tyger doing the same and smiled when he saw her before turning to go back into to the forest.

"Mystic they're ready!" Kent yelled coming out side and gave her two before going back inside to get his own. Mystic quickly hid one in a bush hoping/wishing Tyger will smell it and eat it when they went back inside. Later that night, he hope/wish came ture when before she fell asleep she looked out the window and saw him eating it. She curled up and fell asleep with a smile on her face,dreaming of a certain Arcanine as he head home dreaming of a certain Vulpix again.

* * *

Lol xD kina dragged this out hope you enjoyed and just give me a review


	3. Sneak peek

In da last chapter, Tyger left his pack and went off on his own,he meets a trainer called Kent who has a Vulpix, he unknowingly falls in love with the Vulpix called Mystic,after he(Tyger) saves her from Aqua he runs off followed by her,she is attacked by a Mightyena(Shade) Tyger saves her again. After a few days in his den,Mystic and her trainer get a ride home from Tyger who finds a den near them.

Tyger is a lvl 115 Pokémon, to honor my Arcanine from Pokémon white and black v2 who's name was... Tigerstar xD Cx because he reminded me of Tigerstar!

* * *

Tyger woke with a large yawn,and a rumble from his belly. Tyger sighed and thought _, Here we go again!_ Getting up Tyger went to look for some berries or apples,meat will do too. After a long walk around,Tyger got to know his new 'territory' better. After a while he found Oran berry bushes. _Great!_ Tyger thought before taking some of the berries back to his den where he dug a hole to store some of the berries inside it for later. _Time to work on concealing/hiding my den._ he looked at his den,it was a rock with a large hole in it that went far back.

After a long time,he finally manage to hide his den from humans and Pokémon, "Maybe I should go visit Mystic." He said aloud surprising himself,he had quickly gotten used to the almost silence that surrounded him and wasn't prepared for his own thought to come out loud.

Tyger contemplated the pros and con of going,before deciding to go anyways after the cons won out.

 _What am I thinking?_ He asked himself before the doubts went to the back of his mind when the lake came into his view. _Maybe I'll just stay In the shadows_. He reasoned poorly with himself when he saw the house,"I'll stay in the shadows..." Tyger said out loud to himself and stayed hidden in the forest.

* * *

Mystic's POV

"I wonder if we'll see that Arcanine again?" Kent asked out loud to no one in particular before turning to his Vulpix, "What do you think Mystic?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know!" Mystic responded with a frown before lifting her nose to the air, _Don't smell him..._ Mystic's ears and tails drooped,she was really hoping to see him today twill she saw eyes on the other side of the lake. _He's here!_ She thought gleefully but it was quickly dampened when the eyes seemed to vanish. _Did he leave?_ she asked herself.

Mystic went outside with her trainer while Tyger came out from the trees and lay on the lake shore,he was lazily batting at a fly before getting really annoyed and burnt it.

"I wonder if he found a home near by?" Kent asked aloud, "Well what are you waiting for?" Kent said to his vulpine who look confused, "Go play with him!" Kent laughed. Mystic's eyes light up before running all the way around the lake to play with the large canine . _Just don't fall in love._ Kent thought rude fully.

Mystic skidded to a half in front of a now sand covered Tyger who looked annoyed, "Sorry!" She said sheepishly to the big canine.


End file.
